A standard display/storage box has a base part and a cover part hinged on it. The base part has a floor from whose side edges project side walls and the cover part normally fits over the side walls and protects the contents of the box. Normally the cover is transparent to show what is in the box, and a seal or some similar latch member is provided to give some evidence that the cover has been opened.
The main problem with such a display box is that it is possible to deform the cover somewhat and withdraw part of the contents of the box without breaking the seal. The unsuspecting purchaser therefore ends up with an incomplete set of the articles he or she was buying.
In addition the covers on such boxes tend to get scratched even before sale. This happens when the boxes are stacked up with the back of one box lying directly on the transparent cover of the underlying one. Obviously this hurts their appearance and the likelihood that they will sell.